My Family
by Skull1412
Summary: Kuroko was 5 years old when his parents were ripped away from his life and was taken by Estraneo and became the new 'masterpiece' while being grouped with three others in the same room, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa. However, his friends never stopped looking for him after seeing that moment of where their friend was taken from them, but will Kuroko even be able to escape Estraneo?


**Chapter 1:**

Kuroko looked up to the cloudy and dark sky with blank eyes, today was the funeral of his parents. Everything seemed dark to the 5 year old now.

He wondered if this was his punishment, he had finally made friends that brightened up his dark world, Akashi, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Ogiwara. When he was younger he was told Kurokos always had a dark and lonely path so when he made friends his parents thought, maybe, just maybe, he could lead a happy one but that was cruelly ripped away from the young teal boy when his parents was killed right in front of him with people in white coats.

Surprisingly they didn't kill him; they only left a message, _**"After the funeral for your parents we'll be back."**_

Now, when he stared at the one casket that held his parents, he wished they had killed him too, so he could be with them. They looked so peaceful with beautiful clothes on as if they had just returned from a party exhausted and exchanged kisses before falling asleep together still in their party clothes.

Kuroko felt detached from the world even when his friends tried to talk to him, they didn't know, they didn't know that he saw them die, that he knew who the people were, that he knew this very day he was going to be taken. He felt kind of glad now that he thought about it, that the men in white coats even let him be at the funeral, if they were going to take him, they could've done it right then and there.

Slowly, his body moved away from the casket, from his friends, from the funeral, and as if he knew, he walked up to a black car where the very same white coats were waiting in, it was rather well hidden and if Kuroko was fully functioning he would've been surprised at all that he even found it.

"You ready kid?" a rough, deep voice asked as the door opened and Kuroko looked up with blank eyes which made the man smirk, Kuroko nodded and entered the car silently, unable to hear the shouts of his friends running after him after following him curiously only to see him enter a suspicious car with equally suspicious people.

Kuroko sat in between two rather buff people when the one on his right held out a needle, "This is going to hurt a bit but it'll only put you right to sleep all right?"

Kuroko hesitated before slowly nodding and winced as the needle entered his neck and some foreign liquid entered his blood stream and the last thing he saw before blacking out was a file with his picture in the man at shotgun's hand.

He woke up to a rather loud voice exclaiming, "Hey! He's different!"

Kuroko blinked at the flickering light in a rather dim room with three other kids. One of them went right up to his face and sniffed him before stating, "He smells different."

Kuroko blinked, "Thank you?"

A weird yet strained laugh sounded in the room and a boy with pineapple looking hair came up with a silent boy with a strange bar code came up to him and then he noticed something, they all looked tired and in pain, the boy with the barcode had a slight limp with his right ankle looking a little wrong.

"Are you ok?" Kuroko asked them and Pineapple Boy blinked, "You don't know where you are?"

Kuroko shook his head and Barcode Boy furrowed his eyebrows before wincing since he placed too much pressure on his right ankle.

Kuroko's eyes shone with concern, "Sit down, let me help you."

Barcode Boy hesitated before looking at Pineapple Boy who looked at him searchingly before nodding slightly and Barcode Boy sat down. Kuroko went up to him and felt the injured ankle lightly before biting his lower lip, he had strange powers his parents were gushing over and insisted he learn a little bit about it and so he learned medical aid, thanks to that he knew Barcode Boy's ankle was put together wrong after a fracture, the bone wasn't doing well with supported weight.

Kuroko looked at Barcode Boy, "What's your name."

Barcode Boy hesitated again so Pineapple Boy stepped in, "I'm Mukuro, the boy who sniffed you is Ken, and this is Chikusa, now is Chikusa alright?"

"Chikusa-san's bone didn't heal properly so I'm going to right it and try to heal it, Chikusa-san, be strong ok? It's going to hurt a little." Kuroko warned as he positioned his hands and looked at Chikusa who nodded.

Kuroko took a breath and promptly moved the bone over correctly before healing it with his powers. Chikusa's eyes glazed over slightly and Ken sniffed Kuroko again while Mukuro watched with calculating eyes.

Finally Kuroko let go and Chikusa sighed in relief, "Ok, try walking, if it hurts a little sit down for a few minutes and move your ankle so it gets used to being used again and walk around a little bit ok?"

Chikusa was about to nod but suddenly there was a bang and loud clapping, everyone tensed up as they looked at the door with bright light and a rather small slender man stood.

Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa hissed, apparently knowing the man who completely ignored them in favor of looking at Kuroko with a huge smirk, "I knew we should get you Kuroko Tetsuya, you will be my new masterpiece, welcome to Estraneo, I hope you experience a _**lot**_ of pain."


End file.
